Hannah's Whore House Pizza Delivery
by Starfishpiper
Summary: (I did not want to write this story, but Hannah made me. It's inspired by a picture taken at the last Emilie Autumn concert.) Hannah and Robin run a Porn Pizza Delivery business. They are pleasantly surprised when they discover that their latest customer turns out to be none other than the elusive Veronica Varlow.


"Hannah's Whore House Pizza Delivery, how may I help you?" Robin spouted out the uniform answer to picking up the phone. The day had been moving excruciatingly slow and she was dying to get out of the building. After jotting down the customer's order, she hung up the phone and went to go find her coworker, Hannah Kay, the owner and founder of the pizza delivery system Robin now worked at.

The whole drive over to the customer's house, Robin couldn't stop thinking about how familiar her voice had been. Did she know this person? And if so, how? It was so mesmerizing and seductive, Robin knew she should be able to recognize a voice like that, but for some reason, she just couldn't.

Hannah pulled the vehicle into the driveway of the address they'd been given and turned off the engine. Robin reached back and grabbed the pizza box, then proceeded to slide out of the car and follow Hannah up to the house. She watched absent-mindedly as Hannah rapped her fist upon the heavy, wooden door. Then, all at once, she realized why that voice was so entrancingly familiar.

The door to the house swung back to reveal a woman with long, black hair. That seductive smile that Robin knew all too well spread across the woman's face. "I wasn't expecting you two lovely girls to be the one's delivering my 'pizza'. It seems like forever since I've gotten to see you,"

"Veronica!" Hannah squeaked joyfully. They embraced quickly, letting the hug last for several seconds before pulling away to stare into eachother's eyes. "Well let's not stand out here all day," Veronica told the two in that same seductive tone she'd used on the phone. Hannah and Robin followed Veronica into the house.

Veronica led the two women into the bedroom, Robin having already left the 'pizza' in the living room so it wouldn't get in the way.

"So how's this going to work?" Veronica asked innocently, "I've never done anything like this before,"  
Hannah laughed and turned her gaze to Robin, who replied with, "Well, I guess it's up to you who you'd like to go with first, or if you want both of us at the same time,"

Veronica's eyebrows raised and the sides of her mouth curled into a smile. "So then I get to lead this charade," Her gaze darted between the two girls before settling on Hannah, who laughed nervously. Veronica approached her, her eyes full of desire. Hannah inhaled deeply and stepped forward, closing the gap between the two of them. Veronica's hands instantly went to the younger girl's hips, pulling her close.

Their lips met, gently at first, but then Veronica pressed harder, deepening the kiss. Hannah's hands slipped behind Veronica, up to the nape of her neck where she grasped the zipper of the woman's dress and began sliding it down. Her dress loosened and slipped to the ground, leaving Veronica wearing nothing more than black lace underwear.

Veronica let out a quiet gasp as she felt her dress fall from her body. She smiled though and pulled Hannah back towards the bed. Robin followed them, sitting on the other side, watching. Veronica pulled Hannah on top of her and began unzipping her dress. She pulled the dress off and let it fall to the floor beside the bed, now in her underwear and stockings.

Robin followed their lead and removed her dress and stockings. Veronica glanced up to watch, letting Hannah move about her body, trailing along her torso with her lips. The woman reached a hand up and pulled Robin down towards her. Their lips met in a bruising kiss. Just as before, Veronica tasted strongly of mint, only encouraging Robin more. When Veronica opened her mouth to breath, Robin took the opportunity to slip her tongue past her lips.

The room filled with gasps and moaning. Hannah had now slipped further down on Veronica, removing the black lace underwear and dropping them on top of her dress on the floor. Veronica grasped Hannah's hair and pulled away from Robin, her back arching. "Un… Hannah," Veronica breathed heavily. "Call me Athena," Hannah said, barely moving away from her long enough to say it. Veronica laughed, still managing to sound as sexy as ever, "Of course, Athena,"

Robin moved her head down to Veronica's neck, gently biting at the skin. She could hear Veronica moaning, which only encouraged her more. She sucked on her neck, fully intending to leave a dark blemish. Her hand trailed onto Veronica's chest, feeling the woman's own hand fall onto her back. Her long nails connected with Robin's back and moved down, leaving long, red lines on her skin.

The sound of the front door opening broke the kiss between Hannah and Veronica. "What was that?" Robin asked, her eyes widening slightly with panic. "Veronica, I'm home!" Hannah sat up, holding the blanket to her chest, "Who's that?" Veronica jolted out of bed and quickly slipped her dress on, but was just in the middle of zipping it when the bedroom door swung open. Emilie stood stiffly, her hand still on the doorknob, "Veronica, wha-…" Her eyes darted from Veronica, to Robin, to Hannah, and back to Veronica. "Emilie, I can explain!"

Emilie cleared her throat and stood up, "Ok," She replied, her voice cracking slightly. Veronica stuttered out a couple of vowel sounds before tears began streaming down her cheeks. "Veronica, I can't believe you would have two strange women into our house while I'm not here," Hannah and Robin exchanged glances. Veronica sniffled, trying to utter an apology, but froze when Emilie began removing her own shirt. "I can't believe you would have two strange women into our house and think you could get away with not inviting me,"


End file.
